The Next Of Sannin Legend
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: Apa yang kalian lakukan jika kalian sudah tidak di anggap di desa kalian? apakah aku salah jika aku meninggalkan tempat yang memuakan ini?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Antoex's Nmikaze ( Antoex's Sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**_

_**Pairing : Naruhina  
**_

_**Genre : Romance & Fantasy  
**_

_**Rate : T**_

**The Next of Sannin Legend**

_Prologe_

_**Naruto adalah seorang bocah pembuat onar yang di benci oleh semua warga konoha. Selain karna itu, Naruto juga di benci karna sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubunya.**_

Naruto selalu di caci dan di maki oleh seluruh warga konoha. Ssampai suatu saat, Naruto Menolong gadis kecil dari tiga bocah nakal. Sejak itu Naruto dan gadis bernama Hinata itu menjadi dekat dan selalu bertemu di sebuah danau kecil di konoha.

Tapi kebahagiaan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama, ketika dia sedang bersama dengan Hinata, tiba – tiba beberapa pengawal dari klan Hyuga datang menjemput hinata dan memukuli Naruto higga babak belur.  
karna mereka beranggapan Naruto hanya membawa hal buruk untuk Hinata.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto dan Hinata tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Hingga pada suatu saat suatu kejadian yang akan merubah hidup naruto terjadi.

" Grrrrrr,,, Apakah kamu membutuhkan bantuanku Bocah?"

**To Bee Continue**

- hahahahaaaaaa,

maaf kalo prologenya pendek, ff ini akan saya lanjutkan bila ada review dari para reader.

jadi saya mohon reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Antoex's Nmikaze ( Antoex's Sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**_

_**Pairing : Naruhina  
**_

_**Genre : Romance & Fantasy  
**_

_**Rate : T**_

**The Next of Sannin Legend**

Sebelumnya di:

Capter 1

:: Prologe ::

Naruto adalah seorang bocah pembuat onar yang di benci oleh semua warga konoha. Selain karna itu, Naruto juga di benci karna sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubunya.

Naruto selalu di caci dan di maki oleh seluruh warga konoha. Ssampai suatu saat, Naruto Menolong gadis kecil dari tiga bocah nakal. Sejak itu Naruto dan gadis bernama Hinata itu menjadi dekat dan selalu bertemu di sebuah danau kecil di konoha.

Tapi kebahagiaan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama, ketika dia sedang bersama dengan Hinata, tiba – tiba beberapa pengawal dari klan Hyuga datang menjemput hinata dan memukuli Naruto higga babak belur.  
karna mereka beranggapan Naruto hanya membawa hal buruk untuk Hinata.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto dan Hinata tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Hingga pada suatu saat suatu kejadian yang akan merubah hidup naruto terjadi.

" Grrrrrr,,, Apakah kamu membutuhkan bantuanku Bocah?"

Capter 2

:: Terungakapnya sebuah rahasia ::

&

:: Selamat Tinggal ::

"Siapa itu" Tanya Naruto, dengan suara tingginya.

"Apakah kau tidak takut dengan diriku bocah?" jawab si pemilik suara itu.

"Untuk apa aku takut dengan dirimu" jawab naruto, dengan suara yang penuh kebencian.

"Ternyata kau sangat membenci penduduk desa.  
fufufufufufu, Tapi dengan keberanianmu yang seperti itu, aku yakin dia tidak salah memilhmu bocah. Sekarang berkonsentrasilah, dan kamu pasti akan bertemu denganku" Jawab pemilik suara misterius itu.

"baiklah" jawab Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit naruto berkonsentrasi, akhirnya dia masuk kealam bawah sadarnya.

"Selamat datang bocah" jawab sebuah siluet monster di balik kegelapan.

"Mahluk apa kau ini?" kata naruto dengan muka datarnya.

"huhahaaaaaaaaa, ternyata ada manusia yang tidak takut melihat diriku" jawab seekor monster musang dengan 9 ekor.

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak takut dengan siapapun, karna aku hidup untuk diriku. Sekarang beritahu siapa dirimu?" jawab naruto lantang.

"Baiklah, aku harus menceritakan dari awal dan sepertinya ini butuh waktu yang sangat lama" jawab monster tersebut.

***Plash Back**

saat itu 10 oktober Hari kelahiranmu,,

" saya akan disana saat kelahirannya… kita harus  
menjaga segel dan semuanya. saya akan mempersiapkan semua" Kata mintao kepada hokage ke tiga yaitu hiruzen sarutobi.

"ini juga yg kita lakukan pada pendahulumu uzumaki hampir rusak ketika dia melahirkan. aku khawatir kita akan bersiap untuk yang terburuk… kita akan  
menyiapkan tempat diluar konoha dan mensirikan penghalang untuk  
melindunginya. Hanya minato,istriku biwako  
dan taji dari anbu yg akan di harus saja  
akan ada bala bantuan di luar, anbu dibawah komandoku langsung" kata sang hokage ketiga,

Sementara di tempat yang lain, Kushina dan Biwoko (nama dokter yang menangani persalinan kushina) mempersiapkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan persalinannya.

setelah mereka selsai mereka berangkat menuju tempat rahasia, yang akan di gunakan untuk persalinan.

- Di tempat Persalinan

Di saat persalinan berlangsung, kushina mengalami rasa sakit yang sangat hebat, karna selain berusaha melahirkan anaknya, dia juga harus menaan kyubi agar jangan keluar.

Minato yang melihat itu merasa iba melihat Kushina yang sedang bertaruh nyawa demi desa dan anaknya.

tapi Minato di tegur oleh Biwako, karna di sini dia bertugas sebagai penjaga segel agar kyubi tidak memanpaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri.

sementara di luar ruangan orang bertopeng membunuh semua anbu yang berjaga diluar. Topengnya mirip topeng tobi dengan satu lubang mata tapi hiasannya beda mulai berjalan memasuki gua.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya proses persalinan pun dapat di selsaikan. Minato sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa dirinya kini telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Dan ketika minato ingin menyegel kyubi kembali, terdengar suara teriakan dari biwako dan asistennya. Minato melihat kearah orang bertopeng yang sedang mengendong Anaknya.

"hokage ke 4 minato, menjauhlah dari jinchuuriki  
atau anakmu akan mati setelah hidup baru semenit"  
orang bertopeng menggendong naruto dan mengancam Minato.

"NGHH!" Kushina hanya mampu mengerang karna masih menahan rasa sakit pasca melahirkan.

Minato heran, siapa orang ini, dan bagaimana dia masuk ketempat ini.

"Padahal Segel belum selesai! " Ucap minato.

tiba-tiba segel di perut kushina menggembung

" UAAHH! " Teriak kushina menahan rasa sakit.

"Kushina!" Teriak mianto ketika melihat istrinya.  
"menjauh dari jinchuuriki… atau kau tidak peduli jika anakmu mati?" Pria Bertopeng mengacungkan kunai

"Tahan , Te-Tenanglah !" Ucap minatao, mencoba menghentikan pria tersebut.

" ghhaaaa !" Teriak kushina,

Madara melempar naruto ke atas sambil mengayunkan kunai

"Naruto,," teriak Kushina

Secepat kilat Minato tiba – tiba sudah merebut Naruto dari Pria bertopeng itu. Tapi, bayi naruto ditempeli kertas peledak di selimutnya. Minato terkejut

" Kau hidup sampai julukan "Yellow Flash " , Tapi apa sekarang?" ucap Pria bertopeng ketika  
kertas peledak mulai terbakar.  
minato melepas bayi naruto dari kain selimutnya  
Kertas peledak meledak , sehingga menghancurkan bangunan

"Naruto,, Minato,," kushina semakin histeris ketika melihat anak dan suaminya meledak.

Minato terpental keluar, kakinya tertusuk kayu pecahan ledakan ,minato dan naruto selamat

" Terima kasih Tuhan.. anakku tidak terluka? " ucap Minato setelah memeriksa naruto

'Dia mengincar kushina , Dia memaksakku menggunakan teknik "ruang dan waktu" untuk memisahkan kami' Batin minato  
*taakk* Minato dalam sekejab berada di sebuah rumah.

**kembali ke madara dan kushina

" Aku datang untuk mengambil ekor 9 dari dalam perutmu, dan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan konoha " Ucap Pria bertopeng.

" Apa,? " ucap Kushina, setelah itu telihat tanda segel menjalar di muka kushina.

"teknik teleport minato menggunakan sebuah tanda khusus yang memungkinkannya pindah dari tanda yang satu ke tanda berikutnya dengan mudah , Aku mengerti Dia memasukkannya ke dalam desain segelmu. Jadi dia akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu … Dan segel telah melemah saat melahirkan… Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini? " kata pria bertopeng itu,

terlihat sharingan di lubang topeng , kushina terkejut

kembali ke minato

" kau aman disini, tunggu sebentar naruto. Aku harus menyelamatkan ibumu sebelum terlambat " setelah itu Minato melepaskan Naruto di ranjangnya.

Pria bertopeng menggunakan teknik matanya.. Kyuubi tampak terbelenggu rantai dan tubuhnya ditusuk, segel yang hebat! Madara menggunakan tekniknya membuka segel

"keluarlah rubah ekor Sembilan" Teriak Pria berrtopeng.

"AAAAAAAA! " teriak kushina.

*Blast* Segel terbuka dan kyuubi lepas terbebas!

"kita hadapi konoha" Kata peria bertopeng,

"h…. hentikan…" Ucap kusina dengan sisa tenaganya.

"klan uzumaki memang benar2 sesuatu yang khusus.. Walaupun kyuubi sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu, namun itu tidak membunuhmu"

Kyubi sudah siap mencengkram,  
" GGGRRRRRR" Kyubi terus menatap Kushina.

" Hanya kyuubi yang cocok membunuh jinchuurikinya" kata sang pria bertopeng.

Tampak kyuubi menghantam Kushina, tapi tiba-tiba Minato datang menolong dan menggendong Kushina dan berdiri diatas pohon

"sebuah kilat kecil dari harapan … tapi terlambat" kata pria bertopeng lagi

"Minato…. apa Naruto baik-baik saja ?" kushina terlihat sesak napas

"ya, dia baik2 saja… Aku menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat yang aman" jawab Minato  
"oh Tuhan, terima kasih.." kata Kushina

Minato mengantarkan Kushina ke tempat Naruto berada, dan segera kembali ke konoha.

**Di desa**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara shinobi yang merapal segel jurus, yang tak lain adalah pria bertopeng, dia baru sampai di konoha.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU..!"

BOOOOFFFTT!

WHOOOAAAAARRRR!

Kyuubi mulai muncul menampakkan dirinya di konoha dan mencoba menghancurkan semua yg ada didekatnya hingga berkeping-keping.

BLUARR!

Penduduk mulai panic dengan serangan tiba-tiba kyubi, banyak orang-orang berlari menghindari serangan tersebut.

Dari arah lain, pria bertopeng terlihat sangat menikmati suasana ini.

"Sandaime, Saat kehancuran konoha telah tiba. hahaha.." (memperlihatkan sharingan)

Di tengah keributan yang terjadi,  
tiba-tiba sesosok shinobi muncul di atas patung yondaime hokage, yang tak lain itu adalah namikaze minato sendiri.

Dengan sekejap kyuubi langsung bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

".. ternyata kau disana..." Ucap Kyubi

"kau tahu dimana aku ya, monster" jawab Minato

Kyuubi mulai mengumpulkan chakranya pada satu titik dan melepaskan bijuudama kearah desa.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya disini..." Kata minato (sambil bersiap dengan segel tangan)

Yondaime membuat sebuah lubang dimensi dan memindahkan serangan kyuubi secepatnya ke tempat lain yang jauh dari desa dan meledakkannya ditempat yang kosong dengan menggunakan ninjutsu ruang dan waktu.

"untuk sesuatu sebesar ini aku harus memindahkannya ke tempat yg aman." Ucap Minato

Pria bertopeng langsung saja menyerang minato dari belakang saat minato sedikit lengah, namun minato tetap dapat mengelak dari serangan dan berbalik menyerangnya.

"kau harus melawanku... Dan SELESAI SUDAH semuanya.." (dia berhasi memegang yondaime, dan menggunakan ninjutsu ruang dan waktu untuk menghisap yondaime)

HYUUUUTTTTHH!

"heh.. dia menghilang lagi... Dia benar-benar cepat...! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari lagi ketika menyentuhmu lagi..."(dia gagal mengalahkan yondaime dengan jutsunya itu)

Ternyata yondaime berpindah ketempat dimana kushina melahirkan naruto, karena sebelumnya dia telah memasang satu kunainya di area itu,

"arghhh... Tadi dia hampir saja ingin memindahkanku ke dimensi lain atau apapun itu, Teknik macam apa itu?" (terjatuh setelah menghindari serangan pria bertopeng)

SYUUUTTTHH!

Tiba-tiba pria bertopeng muncul lagi dihadapan minato.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku" kata pria bertopeng (muncul begitu saja di depan yondaime dengan menggunakan jutsu aneh milikknya)  
"apa.. dia juga memakai jutsu hiraishin juga? Jadi begitu caranya dia mampu dengan cepat berpindah tempat. Dia mampu mengalahkan para anbu yg merupakan bawahan langsung sandaime hokage, padahal dilindungi dengan kekkai sekuat itu. Dia juga tahu segelnya akan melemah ketika kushina melahirkan, tak hanya itu dia juga tahu bagaimana cara menghancurkan segel dan menjinakkan kyuubi. Ia langsung menyerang konoha tak peduli pada kekkai yang melindungi desa itu, dan hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu..." kata minato,, setelah mencoba menganalisis situasi.

Sebelumnya minato sangat kaget ketika pria bertopeng berhasil membututinya dengan cepat.

"apa kau ini uchiha madara? Kata minato setelah bangkit, ketika jatuh tadi.

Pria bertopeng mencoba melepas jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, bukan topengnya.

Yondaime tambah terkejut ketika melihat rambutnya ternyata pendek.

"ti... tidak mungkin, Ia sudah lama mati..." ucap Minato lagi

"oh... aku juga tak begitu tahu...itu" jawabnya santai.  
"baiklah siapapun kau tak akan jadi masalah bagiku, tetapi kenapa alasanmu menyerang konoha?" kata Minato berusaha menganalisis keadaan

"yah... kau tahu ini menyenangkan, selain itu juga termasuk dalam rencanaku, Memulai perang, untuk membawa kedamaian" Jawabnya santai  
"Siapapun dia, dia memang sangat hebat. Dia bisa mengendalikan kyuubi, melakukan jutsu hiraishin melebihiku dan nidaime, dan dia jelas-jelas bermaksud jahat. Jika dia tidak dihentikan sekarang dia akan jadi bahaya besar lebih dari kyuubi. Namun jika aku pergi ke desa, dia akan mengikutiku dan keadaan akan lebih gawat, dan jika benar-benar madara. Teknik pemanggilnya juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Baiklah, mungkin harus aku serahkan desa pada sandaime hokage dan aku akan menyelesaikan yang ini." Kata minato sambilmempersiapkan kunai dewa petir di tangan.

"Tak akan ada cahaya lagi untuk kalian, para shinobi konoha" teriaknya sambil menyerang

WOSSHHH!

Yondaime melakukan serangan balasan secara bersamaan dengan pria bertopeng, namun sama sekali tak bekerja pada tubuh pria bertopeng, yondaime malah terkena jeratan rantai dari senjata pria bertopeng. Namun, sekali lagi minato berhasil meloloskan diri dengan jutsu uniknya.

"tubuhnya, serangan biasa tidak akan berfungsi terhadapnya. Tubuhnya hanya akan utuh ketika dia menyerang.. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah saling menyerang..! Tetapi menyerang juga beresiko baginya. Jika dia memanggil kyuubi itu tandanya dia tak akan membiarkan pertarungan ini terjadi. Jadi siapa yang pertama melakukan serangan, dia yang akan menjadi pemenangnya." Minato mulai melakukan serangan lanjutan)

WUSSHHH!

Yondaime melemparkan kunai khusus kearah pria bertopeng, pria bertopeng mencoba memegang lengan yondaime. Tetapi Seperti yg diperkirakan, tubuh pria bertopeng mampu menembus kunai itu dengan mudah.

"aa..aku menanggg...yondaime.." kata pria bertopeng.

BLUARRGGHHHKK!

Namun keadaan berbalik, ternyata yondaime lebih cepat dari yg diperkirakan. Dia menggunakan kunai yg dilempar tadi untuk melakukan teknik hiraishin, dan akhirnya berhasil mengelabuhi dan menyerang pria bertopeng dengan sebuah rasengan yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya ditangan satunya.

"Argggghh,, Sial dia meloncat melalui kunai itu..!" sambil merintih kesakitan akibat serangan yondaime.

"itu tadi hiraishin level 2..." kata Minato sambil memegangi kunai dewa petirnya

Terbukti, Yondaime unggul dalam hal kecepatan.

Minato kembali menyerang dengan rasengan.

Rasengan Minato menghempaskan pria bertopeng ke tanah dan membuat tanah hancur. Minato meninggalkan tanda di tubuh pria bertopeng. pria bertopeng menjauh, darah mengucur dari tangan kirinya. tapi tangannya tiba-tiba meleleh.

Pria bertopeng mendarat tapi minato sudah muncul di dekatnya, kunai minato menusuk pria bertopeng , pria bertopeng kesakitan.

"khh… jutsu hiraishin… dia pasti sudah memberi penanda di tubuhku. Sebuah segel kontrak?  
kau mau melepaskan kyuubi dari kendaliku?"

"tidak, saya sudah melakukannya. Sebelum kamu menyadarinya, dia sudah terlepas dari kendalimu" .

Sementara di konoha kyuubi mengaum dan berangsur-angsur sharingan menghilang dari matanya. kyuubi terdesak dan mundur ke luar konoha karena di serang secara bersama oleh penduduk konoha dan hokage ke-3

"dimana kau mnato?" kata sang hokage membatin

"kita harus menggiringnya keluar dari desa, jangan berhenti membuat jebakan" kata hokage ke-3 kepada seluruh pasukannya.

kembali ke pertarungan pria bertopeng dan minato.

"kau memang pantas memegang jabatan yondaime… berhasil melukaiku dan membebaskan kyubi dari kendaliku namun suatu hari dia akan menjadi milikku lagi kyubi dan seluruh dunia akan tunduk kepadaku banyak jalan yang masih terbuka untukku" setelah mengucapkan itu,pria bertopeng menghilang di pusaran matanya.

''firasatku mengatakan .yang dikatakannya padaku dia tak berbohong" guamam minato dalam hatinya,

** kemabli ke konoha,

terlihat bulan purnama di langit konoha

Seluruh sinobi konoha bertarung untuk melawan kyubi, karna merasa terdesak oleh para sinobi.

akhirnya kyubi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya bijudama, Seluruh sinobi konoha pasrah melihat kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba Minato muncul di konoha.

:"ini mengerikan" kata Minati setelah melihat keadaan konoha.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU'' tiba-tiba gamabunta muncul di konoha. Semua sinobi bersorak akan kedatangan Minato.

Minato berdiri di kepala gamabunta, ia masih teringat kata-kata terakhir pria bertopeng.

"maaf kushina" kata minato dia membiarkan Gamabunta menghimpit kyubi

"tahan kyuubi sebentar Gamabunta " Teriak Minato, Minato langsung memindahkan Kyubi ke tempat dia meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina. Minato menggendong Kushina dan Naruto dia muncul di depan Kyubi

"kita harus cepat mengurungnya" Ucap Minato

"Tapi cakraku hampir habis" dari tubuh kushina keluar rantai mengikat kyuubi. naruto menangis di gendongannya.

"maaf naruto ibu tidak…. bermaksud membangunkan kamu" kata Kushina kepada naruto yang sedang menangis. saya akan memebawanya kyuubi kembali ke dalam tubuhku dan meninggal bersamanya… ini akan mencegahnya kembali…hanya ini cara menyelamatkan kalian berdua… dengan sedikit sisa cakraku.. terima kasih untuk semuanya" kushina tersenyum Kepada Minato dan Naruto.

"kushina… kau membuatku jadi suamimu… kau membuatku jadi hokage ke 4… kau membuatku jadi ayah dan aku…" kata minato, tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kushina memotong perkataan Minato

"jangan sedih Minato. Aku bahagia, bahagia kau mencintaiku.. bahagia ini hari kelahiran anak kita. Aku sama bahagianya seperti jika aku membayangkan aku selamat dan kita bertiga hidup bersama .. aku tak dapat berpikir yang lainnya 'aku akan sangat bahagia' " minato menangis hingga membasahi pipinya

" JIKA AKU ADA PENYESALAN…ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK DAPAT MELIHAT NARUTO TUMBUH DEWASA " Minato terdiam melihat naruto yang digendongannya.

"Kushina kau tak perlu membawa kyuubi mati bersamamu, kita bisa menggunakan sedikit sisa cakra kita untuk melihat Naruto sekali lagi." Kushina bingung dengan ucapan Minato.

"saya akan menyegel cakra terakhirmu di naruto dengan segel segi 8 (hakke fuin)." Kushina masih bingung dengan ucapan suaminya.

" lalu saya akan menjauhkan kyuubi dengan segel yg hanya bisa digunakan selain jinchuuriki seperti saya, segel dewa kematian" Kata minato kepada Khusina

"tapi penggunanya akan…" Sekarang giliran Minato yang memotong ucapan Kushina

"tapi saya hanya bisa menyegel setengah cakra kyuubi… ini terlalu besar dan tak mungkin menyempurnakan segel ini. saya tak bisa membiarkan kyuubi keluar dari jinchuuriki, keseimbangan bijuu akan hancur. tapi dengan segel dewa kematian saya bisa permanen menyegel setengah cakra kyuubi di dalam diri saya. dan setengah lagi…." minato terbayang kata jiraiya gurunya, (kau tahu, mungin kaulah anak yg diramalkan dunia ninja akan dihadapkan pada bencana dan anak yg diramalkan akan jadi penyelamatnya)

"…saya akan menyegel separuhnya lagi di naruto.. dengan segel segi 8″ kushina terkejut dengan ucapan suaminya.

"saya tau apa yang akan kau katakan. tapi jiraiya mengatakan akan ada bencana di dunia ninja. malam ini saya mengkonfirmasi 2 hal, pertama pria bertopeng yg menyerangmu… dia pelopor bencana itu dan naruto akan menghentikannya. jinchuuriki yang akan menerangi masa depan.. saya yakin…" sarutobi datang dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"tapi Minato…" Kata Kushina ketika melihat Minato meletakkan Naruto, dan merapal segel dewa kematian.

"aku yakin dia adalah anak kita…." kata Minato kepada Kushina dan dewa kematian langsung muncul di dibelakang Minato.

Minato langsung menyegel sebagian cakra kyubi kedalam tubuhnya dengan menggunakan dewa kematian. Tubuh kyubi terus menyusut menjadi semakin Kecil.

Kushina menangis melihat suaminya dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kyubi yang menyadari kalo dia akan di segel kedalam tubuh Naruto, Langsung berusaha menyerang naruto dengaan cakarnya yang tajam.

Minato dan kushina yang melihat keadaan itu, langsung menghentikan serangan Kyubi denga tubuh mereka sendiri. Akhirnya serangan kyubi dapat mereka hentikan, walaupun kuku panjang Kyubi menembus tubuh mereka ber 2.

Minato akhirnya melanjutkan menyegel kyubi, setelah Kushina menggunakan semua sisa cakranya akhirnya kyubi bisa di ikat dengan rantai milik Kushina.

di saat – saat penyegelan itu, Kushina menyempatkan menyampaikan kata terakhirnya untuk anaknya Naruto.

"Naruto jangan pilih-pilih, makanlah yang banyak biar cepat besar. Mandilah tiap hari biar hangat lalu jangan begadang dan banyaklah istirahat, terus carilah teman sedikit juga tak apa cukup beberapa teman yang bisa dipercaya.

Lalu,, belajar dan kuasailah ninjutsu. Jangan seperti Ibu yang payah, tapi.. tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Jadi, jangan putus asa kalau ada yang nggak berjalan lancar. Patuhlah pada guru serta senior Diperguruan, dan yang paling penting soal larangan shinobi.

Sebisanya jangan meminjam uang, Tabunglah uang hasil misi. Jangan minum sake sampai usiamu 20 tahun. Lalu jangan terlalu banyak minum, karena buruk buat kesehatan. Lalu soal cewek, Ibu juga tak begitu mengerti. Yah, karena didunia cuma ada cewek dan cowok. Jadi, suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik, tapi jangan sama cewek aneh ya. Carilah cewek seperti Ibu, Lalu satu lagi larangan, hati-hatilah sama guru Jiraiya.

Naruto… pasti banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu, tetaplah ingat jati dirimu dan milikilah cita-cita Lalu percaya dirilah kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya.

Ibu sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam-macam hal dan lebih lama bersama, serta mencintaimu" itu lah kata-kata terakhir Kushina kepada naruto dengan sedih,

Dan kata- kata terakhir minato singkat hanya " Naruto.. apa yang ingin ayah katakan.. Sama seperti.. ibumu yang cerewet Jadi kami pamit dulu dan sampai berjumpa lagi.

Kyubi yang menyaksikan hal itu, merasa bersalah dan berjanji akan membantu anak dari Minato dan kushina untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

**Plask Back Of**

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari kyubi. Kyubi janya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, walaupun dia masih kecil Kyubi tau apa saja yang telah di alami oleh Naruto.

"Jadi hokage ke 4 adalah ayahku?" pertanyaan naruto mampu memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya kan bocah" ucap Kyubi sambil memandangi naruto yang terus menunduk, Kyubi tau, bahwa naruto selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, bahkan dia lebih tau dari siapapun. Karna selam ini naruto sendirian di desa ini.

"apa kau tau apa alasanku memangilmu hai bocah?" Tanya kyubi ke Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawab naruto singkat

"kalo begitu, sekarang juga kita harus pergi menemuinya, Karna sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lama menunggumu" jawab kyubi.

"siapa?" Tanya Naruto Lagi,

"ikut saja, Nanti juga kamu pasti tau" Jawab Kyubi dengan santainya.

" tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan" Kata naruto.

"Hn" Jawab kyubi

**Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuga

Hinata terus saja menangis, dia menangisi kelakuan para pengawalnya kepada sahabatnya. Padahal Narutolah yang selalu melindungi Hinata dari gangguan anak-anak nakal di konoha.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara naruto datang memanggilnya, dia bernalik dan melihat Naruto berdiri depannya, dia berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, gara-gara aku kamu di pukuli oleh para pengawal Hyuga" kata Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, Aku sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti itu oleh warga desa" Hinata yang mendengar ucapan naruto terus menangis di dalam pelukan naruto.

"Aku datang untuk memberikanmu ini" kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah kalung berbentuk lambang klan uzumaki. Tapi sebelum Hinata menjawab perkataan Naruto, Tiba-tiba saja hinata terjatuh dan langsung dapat di tangkap oleh naruto.

"Apa Kamu yang Melakukannya Kyubi?" Tanya naruto kepada sang kyubi.

"Cepatlah, cakraku tidak akan bertahan lama dengan tubuh kecilmu yang sekarang. Bukankah aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu? Ayo cepatlah" kata Kyubi ke Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu" kata naruo dengan kebulatan tekad

Tiba-tiba naruto lenyap dari kamar hinata. Dia muncul di sebuah tempat yang asing, tempat ini seperti kuil yang indah di puncak pegunungan.

Naruto masih penasaran, siapa sebenarnya yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan mengapa kyubi harus membawanya ke tempat aneh seperti ini. Di tengah kebingungannya, naruto, tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

" Akhirnya kamu datang juga, apa kamu tau seberapa lama aku menunggu kedatanganmu?"

_**-={ To Be Continue }=-**_

Note:

Maaf kalo kurang bagus, dan Pairing naruhinanya kurang kental, di capter kali ini saya Fokus menceritakan tentang masa lalu naruto saja. Jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi.

dan untuk para reader saya minta Review_nya sebagai bahan koreksi diri.

dan untuk caper selanjutnya, saya mungkin akan mengUpdate seminggu sekali, karna saya juga memiliki kesibukan lain di duta.

Jadi saya cuma mau minta maaf sekali lagi. Dan saya tunggu Review dari para reader.


End file.
